rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournful Executioner Wreathed in Regret and Clensed in Tears
Basic Information Name: Mournful Executioner Wreathed in Regret and Clensed in Tears Concept: Tragic Death Knight Player Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Forstall the inevitable conquest of the Neverborn. Exalt Type: Abyssal Caste: Daybreak Anima: Blue Aura Age: 10 History By the will of the Unconquered Sun, we were betrayed. By our own will, were damned. --Regret, regarding the Black Exaltation In the first age, the Unconquered Sun created the Twilight Caste as the guardians of knowledge and magic. But he made them too well, and loyal though they were, he began to fear their power, for one who came to his throne by regicide is keenly aware of his own position. And so he said unto the five maidens of fate, "Look at my servants and the perfection they have wrought. What place is there for you, my dear creatures, in the order they will make? I leave them to you, as a gift, to dispose of as you will." And the children of fate worked their subtle crafts, and in a single day and night of betrayal, the Twilight Case was struck down. The children of the sun cried out to their god for mercy, but he turned his ears to their cries and left them in a realm without end. There they were trapped for ages, too wounded to live and unable to die, left in a state without joy or rest. And then, in this state, the Neverborn found them as kindred spirits and shattered their cage, granting them at last the sweet release of death. And they remade them as the Daybreak Caste, keeper of lore in the underworld, and forger of the tools of their quest of Great Mercy, to release all of creation from it's suffering at the hands of uncaring gods. And to that task, the Daybreak Caste marched foreward with the same skill and might they had always had, forging weapons of unimaginable power, with a will driven by revenge and guided by the final mercy. And from the fires of the underworld poured forth an army to lay the Unconquered Sun and all his kind low, freeing the world from their cruelty and letting all of Creation know death's sweet mercy. But then one among them forged the greatest weapon of all, a great contaigen that struck down healthy and sick alike. And so the armies of death marched across creation in their plagues wake, assured of their victory. But as the plague took hold, they saw that their weapons yielded not deaths gentle rest, but an eternity of suffering -- a world of hungry ghosts, ashpits, and unmarked graves. And as the people of creation cursed them, some among the dead looked upon the unimaginable suffering they had brought into the world, and saw that they had become all they despised. Among these was one of the great war-smiths, who looked at her grand armies of the dead, "Oh sun above...what have I wrought? What have I done!?" And with that act, she became the neverborn's Executioner, Wreathed in Regret and Clensed in Tears. With the horrible realization of what she had become, Regret fled her deathlord master and went into seclusion in her shadowland Manse. For ages, she became a hermet, unable to face the world with her guilt. She built the rest of her Manse's herself, forging every stone and crystal herself, building her own little lifeless world of flawless silence. In time, people wandered into her realm -- lost or banished -- and she cared for them for as long as she dwelt there, granting them a swift and painless death when their time came, seeing their spirits to a rightful rest. In time, a small but devoted cult formed around her, but she never encouraged it, treating it's members as she would anyone else. Unable to bear living existence, she took the saw and the surgeon's knife to her own flesh. Her heart she made an Essence crystal, her flesh replaced with gears and reanimate matter. She made herself Exaltation without Flesh, her vision of the perfect stillness of the grave. Recent events, however, have forced her from this seclusion--(TO BE FILLED IN BY STORYGUIDE) Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3(5) Dexterity 5(6) Stamina 3(4) Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 2 Abilities DAYBREAK Craft 3 (Necrotech) Craft 3 (Earth) Craft 2 (Fire) Craft 1 (Air) Craft 1 (Water) Investigation 0 Lore 3 Medicine 5 Occult 3 FAVORED Melee 5 (+3 Specialization) Presence 2 Awareness 2 Larency 1 Performance 2 OTHER Martial Arts 0 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Underworld Manse 3 Underworld Manse 3 Artifact 3 Resources 3 Artifact 2 (Purchased 3 times) Cult 1 Upgrade: Underworld Manse 5 Upgrade: Underworld Manse 5 Upgrade: Resources 5 Artifact 2 Artifacts x3 Skin Mount (2 Dots Each) Crafting Bracers of the Endless Night (2 Dots, Crafting Bracers of Unconquered Sun) Essence Battery (3 Dots) Manses 2 Level 5, 2 Level 3, 2 Level 2 2 Level 5's and 1 Level 3 in skinmount amulets Level 3 and one level two in hearthstone slots 1 Level 2 Unslotted Charms First Excellency (Melee) Infinite Ability Mastery (Melee) **Savage Shade Style ****Artful Maiming Onslaught First Excellency (Craft) **Fault Finding Scrutiny ****Frenzied Forge Within Charnel Churgion Deftness **Bone Graft Technique First Excellency (Presence) Charm Details Equipment Implants: 30 Build Points 9 Spare Points Strength: 5, Dex: 6, Sta: 4 Health Levels: 9, -1 Dodge Armor: +10B/6L Legs: Big, Funeral Armor 4, +1 Dex, +1 Strength Arms: Big, Funeral Armor 4, +1 Dex, +1 Strength Torso: Big, Funeral Armor 4, Solid Head: Big, Funeral Armor 4, Keen Sense Technique: Scent Servants (Made): 25 Build Points 4 Spare Points Servants (Purchased): 25 Build Points Mundane Equipment Perfect Reinforced Buff Jacket Perfect Slashing Sword Magical Equipment Followers Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 4 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 20 Lethal Soak 15 Aggravated Soak 15 Hardness -- Health 9/9 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 18/18 29/29 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal 18 Peripheral 77 Committed 48 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 49 Free EXP: 1 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Set Category:Exalted